The Crane at UA
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Just a bit of a story about a young Tien who ends up at UA, and the affect that the three eyed assassin has on the school.
1. Chapter 1

A young man woke up, rubbing his head. As he got up, he looked around to find himself in a alley in a city. The young man looked around, the three eyed assassin blinked as he looked around. He looked out his face stoic as he said nothing for a good moment. His eyes scanning the world around himself. This was not where he was from. The technology was a lot less impressive then West City, the cars were not able to fly or hover, the town was just strange. The three eyed, the young man walked out of the alley and looked down each side. So many people were around walking and traveling though the street.

Tien was not home anymore, his friends, his teachers were nowhere around. He wasn't quite sure what he should or shouldn't do. His confidence was cracked by the fact that he didn't know where he was. He was a crane student a young man who was going to be an assassin like his mentor Tao, yet he had always questioned that thought. He took a deep breath as he looked around to see some large trouble maker. The idiot was annoying. The large monster blocked the train and was causing a lot of problems.

The 16 year old would be an assassin decided to step in as he went forward to deal with the strong warrior. He approached, before anyone else. Tien had been trained in the arts of the great crane school. He could handle himself in a fight against anyone. His movements showed his complete confidence in himself. He landed on the rail and jetted forward before Kamui Woods even could enter the scene.

Tien approached the trouble maker head on as he blocked a overhead punch with his arms, as he smirked. This guy wasn't that strong, he was just a weakling with a strong body. He wasn't even worth killing or waisting energy on a dodon ray to deal with. He pushed the man's arm up as he hit him in the stomach before he could react and attacked the oversized monster. His actions were getting the attention of people around as he attacked. Tien smirked as his second, third, and forth punch hit the man in the chest before he could react. He let him fall to the ground out cold as he had hit him hard enough to deal with the weakling.

Tien smirked as he started to leave the scene, people had no idea who he was or what he was. A three eye quark perhaps, no one had seen him and he was not a licenced hero either. Tien had no idea of what that was. He was stopped by a young man with wings not far from the scene. Apparently his actions had caused this hero to notice him.

"Who are you, where is your license? a young man said looking at him as he had flown down towards him. "I have to say that was pretty impressive the way you dealt with that guy back there. What is up with the uniform, I didn't think there was any um..crane school around here," he asked as he saw the symbol for crane on the outfit. Takami had a good eye for talent, and this kid had some real talent from what he could see. The way he moved, the way he fought, the way he acted and the decisiveness of that action. It was all very impressive and showed that he had a high level of natural talent.

Takami was interested in this crane, as an Hawk how could he not look out for his fellow bird as it were. "now, of course, you can't go about doing that without a license around here, that is required by law," he told the younger male.

Tien blinked what the hell, a license for fighting people, for dealing with weak idiots like that one. What the hell was up with this world that he happened to find himself in. He gave him aside ways look surprised at the statement. "How does one get these licences?"

"Well here you have to go to school at a hero academy," Hawks commented as he thought about it.

"Hero Academy," Teien said blinking as he wasn't a hero, he was never going to be a hero, he was going to be an assassin like Mercenary Tao. Yet, Tao wasn't round, neither was Shin. Perhaps this was the only way he could find a path to get stronger. This guy with weeks seemed pretty strong and if others were strong and could teach him then he might as well put in the effort to learn. "How do I get in?"

Hawks looked at him as he walked. "Simple, well the academy will take recommendations from professionals, I can give you a recommendation, and well that could be your way in."

Tien blinked as he though about it, why would someone give him that. This guy didn't know him and only saw him handle a single idiot weakling. "Do you need me to pass a test to get this recommendation?" he asked figuring that there was a string or something to the deal.

"No, you already did when you defeated that criminal," Hawks commented as he walked. "Now what is your quark and name so I can handle this paperwork?"

"My name is Tien, and I don't know what a quark is, I only know what my master trained me in, the way of the crane," he said as he wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Alright, I have a patrol to finish, I will meet you at the cafe near where you battled the big guy and I will have the directions for tomorrow," Hawks said as he figured the third eye would most likely be his quark as that wasn't normal at all.

Hawks took flight figuring that the young man knew the area and would meet him there later. It was time for Hawks to be surprised for the second time as the young man flew, without wings, he flew in the air. No machines or anything either. What the hell was he, this kid had to be sent to UA, to waste such talent would be criminal.

"Wait up, I best go with you, as I have no idea where any cafes are," he called out as he was able to pretty much keep up with him in the air of all things. "I will join you to see what this hero work is."

A/N- This is a bit of a silly idea for a story I had pop up in my mind and decided to write it down for fun. I hope you enjoyed and have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed after his meeting with Hawks as he helped the hero often in his patrols. He had a lot to learn about the world, about education in this world. Hawks took him under his wing as he showed him how the world worked. The blonde birdman was rubbing off on the three eyed former assassin as he had put things in a better light than Shin or Tao ever could. The sixteen-year old felt more at least, without the limitations of the crane school of martial arts holding him down. He felt more free like a free bird who had been released of the cage of his former school.

Tien walked into UA for the first time on the first day of school. He walked into room 1-A of the school. It wasn't hard to find, and it was a simple place to get around. Tien walked into the room to find that others were already gathered, there were twenty desks in the room. It turned out with his getting in via recommendation, the school was forced to Minoru Mineta was forced to enter into class 1-B. Tien looked at the others, they were a different bunch but he wasn't one to care much. He was here to learn and gain more knowledge to fit in the world. He was here to improve his own skills. The others were not that important to him. As such he picked a desk in the back of the room and sat down his hands resting on the desk as he waited for the class to start.

He let looked ahead as he heard the other students, they were very loud and honestly he found it a bit annoying. He watched as the last ones were entering as he was getting to know each of them students based on their actions. He was trying, but it was hard to not notice elements of their personality given how loud some of his classmates were. Then there was his teacher. Tien blinked and shook his head as he saw the man in the sleeping bag. He said nothing as he was as surprised as any other person who had seen him appear.

"Okay, this isn't a place for focus on friendships. This is a hero course," the sleeping bag clad hero comments as he got up and got out of the bag before the class."I am Aizawa Shota, your homeroom teacher. Every one we are going to have a test, out in the field now," he announced.

This was an odd place, but he didn't mind getting out of the classroom. Tien stood up and looked at the others. He figured he could learn the skills of each of them as he went out for this test. He was curious about what it would be. Would this be it be a match for him. That would be something Shin would do, have his students fight him to show his superiority as well as their own weakness. He stood with the others as he listened about the unfairness of society. How there was no fairness in the real world. How they should use their quirks to show him their skills with the treat that the last place person would be kicked out. Tien wasn't worried, he knew he could and would not be last.

He looked at the first kid go, some spiky haired blonde with an explosive personality. He saw the ball in his hand go lauched with a explosion, a interesting move. Different than anything with ki that someone could use. He saw other abilities like the kid who broke his finger throwing a ball or the girl who turned a ball so it didn't have any gravity.

"Tien Shinhan," he heard as he caught the ball from his teacher. He looked at it as he tossed it getting a feel for the ball. Tien threw it hard, hard enough with sheer force to send it around 850 meters or so. He turned and looked at the rest with a stunned look at what he had done. He had not shown any quirk as it were as he walked over and then waited for the next event.

"Hey um Tien, your the guy who took on the villain on the rail overpass a few months past right?" the kid who broke his fringer asked him as he looked and nodded in reply.

"That was so cool, no wonder your here, you were so impressive, I couldn't believe how fast and powerful you were," Midoriya commented to him.

"Thanks, it wasn't anything, that big guy was a weak idiot," he commented as he looked at him before heading off to his next contest. He was not worried about others, but the kid seemed nice enough. He would of never of though him the same age as him.

The rest of the day went well. Tien was able to be pretty much first or near first in every single event. He training with Tao and Shin over the years plus his natural skills given to him from having a third eye helped him endlessly. He noticed that Midoriya had finished last. He hoped the kid wasn't kicked out, he had potential a lot of it.

"Well now good job everyone, here is a list of the people in the tests. Don't worry, about the expel thing was just a way to get you to try hard," Aizawa commented to the group as he saw that he was in first place.

Tien blinked as he didn't seem to be lying or joking when he said that earlier, but he would not say anything as it wasn't his place or anything. He had headed to orientation before he headed home. He slipped out pretty much unnoticed as despite drawing attention, he tended to blend in at least for the moment. It wouldn't be till the next day that he would get everyone's attention.

The next day went easy, he had dumplings for lunch eating and meditating as he had a moment of free time. He spend the rest of the morning in learning things that were different. Again he kind of crused by as he got to the afternoon.

He saw the super hero All Might. This guy was strange, he gave him an eye as he looked at the man. He could sense power from him and strength. At the same time, he could see he was rather different. Tien knew about the whole super hero outfit, and well just sent in a copy Based of his old uniform with some changes. Basically, he changed the symbol from the crane to his own. He also didn't have a hat on anymore in it. He looked at the rest as he was surprised by the odd uniforms, but he didn't understand this super hero stuff at all yet.

"Now, that your ready, it is time for combat training," All Might commented as he looked at them."Most battles against villains happen indoor as a result you will be fighting on teams two on two inside the buildings," he explained before he was overwhelmed by questions.

He listened as he got the idea of what needed to be done. He found himself on a team I with the invisible girl. He was not sure how it would got, but well he would enjoy a good battle. Maybe it would be a challenge. He slipped back as he watched the first fight happen. The power of both of Bakugo and Midorya was good, but he felt they had a lot of room for improvement. He watched quietly as he then saw the next fight was his own. Himself and Toru against Todoroki and Shoji.

Apparently by some freak event he was the villain a role a year before he would fit better than any hero. He looked at her as he paused, "Well now, um Toru,.I don't want you getting in my way, head out of here,. I want the glory for this fight. You would just get in my way trust me," he said with a smirk, his arrogant side showing but showing it with how he knew Tao would act. He was trying to warning without sounding heroic. He looked ahead and saw the ground freezing and picked up Toru. The attack was impressive and quick, just not quick enough as he had avoided it. He would wait for the man to come up to him. He figured he was going to assume he froze his feet to the ground.

"So you dodged that, not bad, but you can't win you know," Todoroki commented as he looked at him.

He saw the movement he backed up as he looked at him. "Oh, really now," he countered as he saw the ice attack coming at him. He attacked, most likely aiming to freeze him, he wasn't going to allow that. He had a trap for this that wouldn't harm his foe as he looked at him. He put his hands by his head fanned out. "Solar Flare," He announced, the brightness of the light knocked out the cameras for a good moment. He blinded the ice user with his move and captured him a moment later.

"your good, but your not that good," Tien said calmly, "but good try, maybe next time," he said as he was declared the winner with Taro.

On getting back he looked at the others as he then blinked as he looked at All Might who was surprised by what had happened too. "So that light was your quirk right, that was a most interesting thing, can't say I have ever seen anything like that," Deku was asked as he nodded his head.

"Sure, something like that," he said without any direct comments on if it was or wasn't.

"It was an interesting situation, and more challenging then I thought," he mused, the no kill rule made things harder than when he was an assassin, he couldn't of used the dodon ray against another hero after all.

A/N- Not the best chapter or even that good, but it was fun to write and I hope you found some enjoyment in reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

Tien looked at the school in his UA uniform. Wearing this uniform of the school always felt strange to him. He had just started at the school having only been at it for two days. He was not used to being in school having been trained with just one other fellow student before. He wondered what was going on as he walked into class. So far he had not talked to anyone else as he found the school as a ways to his goal which was strength and power. He wasn't not really aiming to be a hero, but a strong warrior. He had to learn why this hero thing was so important and so key to live.

Tien walked into got several looks from students who now knew how strong he happened to be. He looked at the students who were giving him the eye. He knew someone would look at him as a rival some people also were going to see him as a threat and that he would be maybe even looked up to as well. Tien sat down as he listened to the evaluation of the test. As the evaluations of his test went up. He said nothing as he knew he had done well, but that it was to easy. That playing the bad guy was rather unappealing to him.

Tien looked at Bakugou as he saw the challenging look in his face. He knew that that boy wanted to fight him, and wanted to test himself against him. He said nothing, perhaps his look back was a bit arrogant as he sat down. He refocused on his lesson quickly as he took notes about the ideas of being a hero as well as the important aspects of a thought about the end goals. He found them rather appealing to his ideals. He wanted to be a man strong enough to defend those who mattered to him. A man who could find balance in life as well.

Tien said nothing during class as he got up, he found himself face to face with Bakugou. The blonde looked ready for a fight. "Three eyes want to take this outside, I can't stand that arrogant as hell look you have on your face."

Tien looked at him and thought about the idea of fighting the fellow student for a moment. "Sure, why not, you need to see how truely weak you are," he said smug as he could be at the young man. There was something that rubbed him the wrong way about the blonde. "That is, if you think your worth my time. You seem too weak for me to fight honestly. I don't want to harm you."

Tien would find himself skipping lunch as he would find himself in the training yard once again. His eyes were focused on Bakugou. Tien knew his plan, he was going to blitz the young fighter from the start of the fight and if need be, hit him with a dodon ray in a non lethal fashion. "Now, now, let us see what you have, three eyes," Bakugou yelled at him.

Tien charged forward, his movement as per normal was graceful. He approached Bakugou fast as the young man kept a close eye on him. Bakugou knew he was faster than him too, as this hero was no joke. Bakugou prepared to defend against the attack, when Tien stopped as he felt something, someone was watching them. He paused his attack and came to a stop.

"Seems we have drawn to many eyes on us," he said calmly and quietly as he looked at Bakugou. He saw or noticed that they had been followed. "Mr. Aizawa, I was showing this young man what true combat speed looks like," Tien said as he turned and walked inside. He knew that his eyes were using whatever his quark was, a fact Bakugou would noticed as well.

"Well, best you two not do something to get you both kicked out of school the first week," Aizawa commented as he looked at the two with a stern look in his eyes. He had not been able to stop Tien in any way, was it possible that this kid had no quark. Yet his powers were no normal, Aizawa wondered what he was as he figured that it best not to bring this fact up. That this kid could be a powerful hero, as his power was much like a quark. His based strength was more powerful in ways to, like All Might in a way. He could do many things and use power and speed in ways no other hero could.

"You won't escape this fight forever three eyes, you freak. I will kick your ass someday," Bakugou commented. Yet at the same time just from seeing Tien come at him. Bakugou knew he had a long way to go to improve. That he was not on the same level as Tien at that moment. He wasn't fast enough to fight Tien. He had a lot of room to grow to catch him now. He saw the difference in just the movement speed and knew he had to work hard to keep up.

"What is up with you two, your both late, that will make our class look bad," Tenya commented to the two of them as they showed up late for class.

"It is fine, they were learning a lesson from me," Aizawa commented as he entered after the two, who returned to their normal spots.

Tien thought about Aizawa's words about how fighting was not good, but that the two could work with each other sparing after school. If they were under the watch of some staff member. He took up the position for now as he would let them fight as long as they didn't use any quarks or any powers. He informed the two. The would leave that open to anyone who wanted to join. Aizawa knew that these students would need to work on their hand to hand fighting and observing and practice might work. If he could get two people doing it, then others would join especially if it was two strong fighters like Bakugou and Tien.

When school came to a end, the sparing match would start. Both students were ready. Bakugou would not have to worry about the strange powers of Tien, and there was no worry about Bakugou blowing up some buildings. They went out to the same training ground they were in at during lunch. Tien and Bakugou found themselves being watched moved to attack again. Bakugou blocked the attack as he found himself having to use normal hand to hand fighting. This was a horrible disadvantage to Bakugou. Bakugou had a practice in hand to hand fighter. That wasn't enough though compared to the amount training Tien had undergone in his life. Naturally a martial arts expert would had a massive advantage in a hand to hand fight. Tien would knock the hothead to the ground and then Bakugou would get up a bit more upset at himself. The fight would go on, for a short while.

Kirishima would take over and then join Bakugou as they would work together, soon joined by Ojiro as well. The three working together to balance out the fight some as the others watched. It was a good sparing match, though even three on one, Tien held the advantage and wasn't going all out or even close.

Aizawa watched as various people battled, trained and worked. He saw the work ethic of many students who had stayed after just to do this type of thing. He figured that having someone as strong as Tien would be a bonus. It also allowed Tien to become more integrated into the class than he had been. It was a win-win situation as he saw it.

A/n- Yeah I totally agree, I was rushing things to much so I decided to focus on slowing things down for this chapter. Also, sorry to disappoint but this won't be a harem story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I figure that I will do one more maybe character chapter then do the events where we will get a Nomu v Tien Fight


End file.
